


Welcoming

by Mamoro



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Wow, but instead it's smut, this was supposed to be a comedic peice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamoro/pseuds/Mamoro
Summary: After a week away from home, Kenshin wishes to see if his wife has missed him





	Welcoming

Tadima,” He called, and shut the gate after himself, locking it against the chilly night. The trudged toward the main house, careful to make noise. He was home a day early, and it wouldn’t do to startle his wife; a braining with a shinai was not the welcome he hoped to find.

“Okaerinasai!” He smiled at the excited tone in her voice as it carried from inside. He couldn’t hear her footsteps, but it was easy to imagine her hurrying to the door. She flung it open with enthusiasm and Kenshin smiled at the sight she made, dressed for bed in a blue yakata, her hair braided over her shoulder. “Kenshin!” She stepped onto the porch and squeezed him into a tight hug. He squeezed her back just as firmly. “Come inside where it’s warm.” 

And then it was tea and chit chat about his trip, a boring thing really, escorting a rich man north. The chief occasionally offered him jobs of this nature, more of an honour guard than anything else, and the money was welcome, especially as Kaoru’s pregnancy become more and more real and evident. He’d been gone over a week, and he couldn’t help it when his eyes searched Kaoru’s figure, but her body was still not showing the baby, despite her nearly four months of pregnancy. She had sewed two more small dresses for the infant, though, and he admired them dutifully. When they ran out of things to say, because it had only been a week, really, Kaoru smiled and took his hand, pulling him toward their bedroom with heavy-lidded eyes that had nothing to do with sleep. He smiled, and followed.

A week away from her and he felt more deprived after a mere eight days than he had in years of celibacy. Her mouth of soft and warm under his, and her hands found their way into his clothes in short order. He held her close and admired the feel of her curves pressed against his body, nibbling at the spot on her neck that always made her writhe while she pulled at the knotted strings. She made a triumphant noise when his clothes fell to the floor and he laughed quietly, into her skin. Gods, he had missed this woman.

With eager hands and mouth and shining eyes, his wife pulled him down onto their bed. He followed her lead but was a little surprised when she merely lay back, one hand stroking through his hair and her arm stretched out above her head. It was unusual for Kaoru to be passive, and he supposed that she wished to be petted and adored.

He obliged her, kissing down her slim neck to the soft breasts that awaited him. Ah, they were perfect, fitting just so into his mouth, her skin as soft as flower petals. He licked and sucked and listened to the sounds of his woman’s pleasure, her fingers fisting in his hair, and her hips beginning to wriggle on the blankets. He switched to her left breast for the same treatment; a week away from home, and this was no time to rush. He filled one hand with soft breast, and his other with curved hip and took his time, not moving until her soft panting breaths turned to impatient moans. 

Carefully, gently, he lightly traced a hand from her breast to her center, and smiled around his mouthful of flesh at the wetness that awaited him there. How many times in the last eight nights had he imaged this? How many times had he wondered if she were laying in bed missing him, too, and touching herself? He ghosted his fingers over the part of her that wanted his touch most, barely brushing, and listened to the rise in pitch in her cries. He pulled away from her breast, just softy licking at her nipple, two fingers barely rubbing her, and gloried in her want. 

“Kenshin!” She tugged on his hair and he huffed a laugh, knowing that she wanted the teasing to stop.

“Did you miss me?” She glared in answer, and he nearly laughed again at the outrage there. He kissed her pouting mouth and took her free hand in his own. “Then show me.”

“Wha-?” She had her answer soon enough, as he pulled her hand down to the core of her and spread her fingers in her own wet warmth.

“Show me,” her mouth was so soft, “how you missed me,” he moved over her in the way that she liked, tangling their fingers together as he rubbed, “while this one was gone.”

“Kenshin?” Her voice was a bit unsure, and that was not at all what he wanted for her.

He kissed her firmly, never stopping the action of his left hand. “You are beautiful, Kaoru, and this one missed you very much. Show me,” he coaxed. Even in teh dim light of their room he could tell she was blushing. He kept his eyes on her face. Afer a moment, she rewarded him, and he felt her fingers began to move under his own. 

Slowly, careful not to spook her, he pulled back and looked. Oh, gods. She was exquisite, a moon maiden came to life in his bed, her robe open on either side, breasts flushed, stomach taut, and her lovely white hand dancing over her own body. He could feel his own body tighten firecly in excitment. His beautiful, bold wife.

She let him watch for several minutes, held spellbound by the way that she moved, her silent pleasure. This was exactly the way that she must have loved herself while he was gone. He licked his lips and watched the magic of it, wanted a taste more than anything. 

“kaoru-” his voice was ragged with want and he didn’t care. He pulled her had away and placed a rough kiss in her palm, then replaced her fingers with his mouth. He curled a hand under her thighs, firm with muscles, and pressed his tongue through that petal soft flesh to the spot that made her-

Gods, she tasted good, of tangy sweetness and sex, her flesh dripping wet. Her fingernails scratched at this scalp, and he licked rapidly in reward. he slid two finger inside her, curied his other fingers into a circle and worked firmly. 

The syllables of his name were never more precious than when said in her voice this way. It took only moments to make her cum, and then he replaced eager fingers with eager cock, sliding home without resistance on any kind. He stopped and savored the feel of her, of her body welcoming his in a way as old as time.

She curled her legs around his waist and began to rock herself onto him, against him, with him, and had anyone ever been this lucky? He braced his hands by her shoulders and moved, taught her the rhythm in his blood.

She felt amazing, warm and wet and slick and perfect and his heart was pounding and the pressure in body was spiraling tight, and she squeezed and quivered around him, moaning his name again. He gasped, and grabbed her ankle, shifted her leg onto his shoulder, sat back on his heels, and had her, his wife, while she moaned encouragement.

He was panting, now, too, slicked with sweat, and he took all that she offered so freely, the coil in his belly winding tight, tighter, tighter than he could bear and then

Ah-!

Her name sounded broken spilling from his mouth, while her sweet body milked every last drop of his orgasm from him. He barely missed her when he collapsed, using the last of strength to fall to his left. 

There was silence, and he lay still and enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness, wrapped around the firm curves of this beloved woman.

“Kenshin?’

“Mm?”

“Welcome home.”


End file.
